Female Frogs!
by Pinkithai
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if the frogs were female? Did you wonder what if Natsumi and Fuyuki's personalities switched around? Well, this story has it all! Each chapter is basically a half-episode of Sgt. Frog! And of course, some of my own stuff! If you don't know I don't own Sgt. Frog or any other reference I say in their! Rated K just in case.
1. Meet the Female Keroro?

**Me: Wow! I say hi to people who actually bothered to read this! I really hope you like this! Oh and BTW (also meaning by the way (if you didn't know)) my username is Pinkithai! And if you have done a story like this, I am very sorry, but I will tell you this. Cry a river, build a bridge and get over it!(Dork Diary reference(which I don't own, thank you for asking))**

** Fukiriri: I totally doubt that people are actually reading a story from a loser like you. Anyway, I'm Fukiriri, a Keronian who has huge swirly glasses. Where I got it is none of you business. I am a white colored and have a book for my insignia! And we don't own Sergeant Frog. But it will be fresh in my dreams! To be with Daddy forever (sparkly eyes).**

**Me: That wasn't very nice! You agree Pencil.**

**Pencil: Yes... I guess so.(with tears in his eyes) I'm Pencil. I was (sniff) forced to help Fukiriri and Pinkithai with her story...**

** Fukiriri: Yep. And we are gonna make you do many things. Right Pinkithai?**

** Me: Uh yeah... About that. I need to copy his work on the computer, so I have no time for him. He's all yours, Fukiriri.**

** Fukiriri: Yay! Pain and torture time. Let's celebrate! Fukifukifukifukifukifuki...**

** Me: Okay. Pinkipinkipinkipinkipinki...**

**Pencil: To the trauma corner for me (especially made for Dororo!)...**

** Fukiriri and Me: LET'S START THIS THING**

* * *

A Little Saying Before We Start:

Greetings Pekoponians. We are script writers from planet Scriptor and have agreed to write this for you. I am very sure you have heard/read/watched/basked in glory (CHOOSE ONE) of the anime or manga called Sgt. Frog or Keroro Gunsou (manga). If you haven't, you are a loser and have no right to read this story. Anyways, have you ever wondered if we flipped the story around? Sure, we still will have Keronian's invading Earth but what would happen if they were all female but with the same personalities? What if Natsumi was a meek frightful girl and Fuyuki was a strict, very easy to get mad boy? There are all sorts of things we will change in the story but don't blame us. It sounds like fun :P.

* * *

The Intro:

In the year of 2009, a very bright yellow spaceship was invading America. Somehow, the FBI, CIA, and Area 51 could not capture the space ship. In the random town of Grettleburg, a surviving TV slightly crackled to life. The picture of some black frog-like object with a green hue around it appeared on the screen, just like if it was on cue. A lone girl walked up to this TV. Her bouncy pony tails of pink were immersed in blood and soot. Her teal eyes were wet all over. She collapsed onto the TV. The TV turned off. Silence bore down into her soul. As she turned onto her back, the last thing she saw was a light green image of a frog-like alien.

* * *

**Now Starts Chapter One: Meet the... Female Keroro!?**

Fukiriri: CUTTTTTT! I said CUT!

Pencil (Main Scriptor): *Huge Sigh* What do you want now?

Fukiriri: I said this was a comedy! What part of this is a comedy! (Starts throwing cupcakes and muffins at Pencil)

Pencil: Owweeeeeee. I'm only doing what you said! And can you please stop with the food throwing? That is just wasting the money in our budget!

Fukiriri: (Stops throwing a blueberry muffin in mid-air) NOOOOOOO! Awww crud. Keroro is gonna kill me! KILL ME! (Panics in panic room (which is a room for personal screaming time :D))

Fukiriri: (Gets out of panic room)

Pencil: Thank you. Now what you told me was that you want a sad opening and then I make a pretend Narrator go "Wait. That wasn't the truth? So is everything a lie?" and stuff like that.

Fukiriri: (Snaps back to reality) That's waaaaaay to boring! How about you be the Narrator? That would make life easier and funnier. (Laughs like Kululu) A Scriptor that writes will now be talking. Sometimes, I just love torturing people :D.

Pencil: Can we get back to the story?

Fukiriri: Oh yea. Sure why not. Now go ahead Pencil head. LOL. That rhymes.

Pencil: It's just Pencil! Now (gets narrating voice on) let's continue shall we

Narrator (still is Pencil under a fake name): Wait. Are you saying…? Oh. Well I failed. It seems like that never did happen! So let's continue where we should be (angry look a Fukiriri).

Still in the year 2009, in the little town called Grettleburg, a teenage girl was sleeping. She was having the worse dream of her life. That dream was a dream of aliens taking over America and those aliens destroying life as we know it.

Narrator: Wow. I had a dream like that before. Except it was with a banana that was taking over the Earth. Banana's taking over the Earth is the worst dream a person can think of.

Fukiriri: (Intense stare under glasses) Oh right! (Faces camera/microphone/cheeseburger (CHOOSE ONE)) For the readers who didn't know I have glasses and the fact that I am somehow (I mean somehow) am the daughter of Kululu (as a male) so DEAL WITH IT.

Pencil (in regular voice): Party Pooper.

Fukiriri: Shat up.

Back to the girl with the horrible dream. In her dream, she had just passed away and was slowly letting her body get immersed in the darkness. All of the sudden, a loud voice (like Kogoro's voice) shrieked two words. Those two words had the power to get her out of the darkness and into reality. Those words were….

"WAKE UP!" shrieked Fuyuki. The girl woke up from her sleep. Still in sleep-mode, she mumbled "Hi little bro. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Come on Natsumi. You know we have school to go to. I can't believe that you are my older sister!"

Narrator: Okay, about time we introduce 2 new characters. The first character is the girl with pink bouncy pony tails. Her name is Natsumi Hinata. She is a meek, frail 13-year-old girl. Interest includes frogs and aliens. She one day wants to meet an alien that is a frog. But, she would never know that today her dream would come true.

Fukiriri: HOW DARE YOU! THAT (in anger, starts eating curry) WASH Y LINSH (translation: was my line)

Pencil: Well, I'm sorry.

Fukiriri: YOU BETTER BE BUDDY BOY. BECAUSE (sticks spoonful of curry in mouth) YOUS HAZ AH LOTSH OG CUWWY COMIG UR WAD (translation: You have a lot of curry coming your way)

Pencil: NOOOOOOOO! Not the curry! I hate...

Fukiriri: Don't. Disrespect. The. CURRY!

Pencil: Fine. Curry is great. Can I continue?

Fukiriri: (Takes bite of curry) Finsh. Butt I ish washing yosh (translation: Fine. But I am watching you).

Narrator: The next character is Fuyuki Hinata. He is just like the anime but with Natsumi's (in the anime) personality stuffed into him. He is greatly admired by all and likes to dance in his secret time. Anyway back to the story.

"But I can't go to school!" Natsumi moaned," the frogs were going to tell me about the… place they come from? So give me five more minutes." After saying this, Natsumi went back to sleep.

Fuyuki had to think of a way to get her up. An idea formed in his head. It was fool-proof! "OMG. Look Natsumi! It's a frog alien! It's soooooo cute!" Fuyuki exclaimed. He pointed at her radio.

"Where! Where is that frog?" Natsumi shouted. Bolting up in bed, she zipped her head around to where Fuyuki was pointing.

Natsumi asked one more," Where is my cute frog alien?" Fuyuki smirked. He was trying to keep the laughter in. Just as he was about to say he was lying, the wall started peeling slowly.

Pencil: Wait. The wall was peeling.

Fukiriri: Yes. But because of your sudden outburst, the readers won't know why. If anyone is a party pooper, it's you.

Pencil: (Sticks tongue at Fukiriri) Whatever. But we have a story to get back too.

Fukiriri: It was you who interrupted first.

Pencil: Shut up.

Fukiriri: No, you shat up.

Pencil: Why don't you shut up first?

Fukiriri: Shat up.

Pencil: Shut up.

Fukiriri: (Throws curry at) Shat up.

Pencil: AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

*Microphone dies due to curry*

Mr. Awesome: Let's go back to the story!

While the wall was slowly peeling, little by little, pieces of frog alien (or alien frog) was exposed. This kept happening until the frog was exposed. Shown in front of them was a green frog. On the frog's head, there was a yellow cap. Right smack in the middle of that cap was a tiny red star. On the frog's chest was a star that was yellow. And the star took up most of its chest. It wasn't as tall as anyone would expect it to be. There was one strange thing about this frog. This was the ball it was holding. It was a black ball that was bigger enough to fit into Pekoponian human hands. All around the exterior of the ball was symbols that were very, very odd.

The alien frog was amazed about how her cover had been blown. She wasn't very bright but she knew this was bad. She gulped and said in a shaky voice," I'm not the frog you're looking for." She waved her hand in an arc motion and hoped it worked. Sadly, it didn't.

Recovering of his shock of how he was right about a "cute" alien being where he pointed, he lunged toward the frog. In a quick second, he had the frog in his arms. "Let go of me!" screamed the frog in a high-pitched voice. While the frog was trying to get away from Fuyuki, Natsumi dashed over to them and grabbed the ball.

After dashing back to her bed, she gazed upon the black ball in her hands. "Wow," she whispered as she sighed," Who knows what this ball could do. I'm thinking either make dinner or kill the world. Isn't that amazing to think?" She looked at it closer. All she wanted to do was touch it. But, she knew better, because she knew that one of the buttons could destroy Earth.

Pencil: How does she know that?

Fukiriri: I dunno.

Pencil: What does "dunno" mean?

Fukiriri: Its Pekoponian slang for don't know.

Pencil: (mouth open in wonder) Ohhhhhh.

Fukiriri: (stuffs curry in mouth) Got you!

Pencil: (face turns a disgusting shade of green) Exsush me! Ish ned to go to the bashbroom (Translation: Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom).

Natsumi (real one): (Kicks open door) What's going on here? Kululu and Keroro have been acting pretty weird lately. And they say it's all because of you two! Now tell me! TELL ME!

Fukiriri: Hold your horses Natsumi. Dad and Keroro just asked me to make a…. kukuku…. Story (smiles evilly)

Natsumi: Let me see that! (Grabs paper off of Pencil's desk) HOW DARE YOU! Your story has me acting like Fuyuki? (Grabs Fukiriri by arm and lifts up) What are you hiding from me frog?

Pencil: (Hiding in fear in bathroom) (whispering) As long as they are fighting, let's continue the story.

"You dirty Pekoponians! Give me my Kero ball back! And get me out of this rope!" shrieked the frog. In ten seconds, Fuyuki and Natsumi had decided to leave the frog in the rope trap.

Natsumi asked "Could I take the "Kero ball" to school? It won't do any good if we leave it here for the fog to get." Luckily, Fuyuki nodded and went to school. Natsumi wondered why he went to school. Then, she looked up at the clock. She was total late!

Natsumi: You see! All you're insulting me! I WILL KILL YOU!

Fukiriri: I would settle for a nice, hard punch (A/N She inherited masochism from her father, Kululu) But, I was asked by Keroro sooooo… you should kill him, not me.

Natsumi: Of course it's the frog! I would've known.

Fukiriri: So you go over to him and kill him while I write this story.

Natsumi: Fine. (Goes away with mysterious cow udder on head)

Pencil: (Returning from bathroom) Why is there a cow udder on her head?

Fukiriri: Who knows. Kukukukuku…..

Pencil: Okay then… Back to the story I guess.

At school, during lunch, Natsumi went up to the roof. Hiding in her secret corner, she decided to press a button. She looked all around for a symbol that looked recognizable. All she saw was a symbol that looked like an antenna with lightning bolts coming from the top of it. Natsumi closed her eyes and pressed the button. She expected pain but that didn't happen. She opened her eyes and saw nothing! "Aw man! Why does this happen to me?" Natsumi mumbled angrily. She stuffed the ball in her backpack and went back to her class, disappointed as ever. But, what she didn't know was that she just set of the alarm to warn the Keronian's that Pekopan was to dangerous and to abort the mission.

If any Pekoponian looked up at the sky, they would see nothing. All they would see is the clouds bouncy across the sky and the sun smiling down at them. But, if you were special and met an alien, then you could see a huge spaceship. In the spaceship, all was calm. Most of the soldiers were at the mess hall because it was near lunch time. All the sudden, during when most of the Keronian's were putting up their trays, a sky piercing siren was in their ears. They all dropped their trays containing some cow flesh bits on it.

**Me: AHHH! How could you Keronians! To all the reader's reading this, DON'T WASTE YOUR FOOD. You might end up like Sanji (I don't own One Piece if your worried about that). And trust me, no one wants to go hungry like Sanji when he was a kid! But anyway, don't waste food!**

Anyway, all the Keronians dropped all of their trays on the floor. One of them screamed, "THE RETREAT ALARM! RUN!" So all of them ran. Except the admiral. He stayed behind and told Keroro about the sudden news and what to do through the Kero ball. The admiral wondered if she (Keroro) would ever get this and how she would react.

Back on Pekopan, Natsumi sighed. School was over and she was on the roof, all alone. She looked at the ball. She wanted to press another button. But she thought the ball was broken. Tears welled up in her eyes. She stood up and shouted "All I want you to go is work, you stupid ball!" She threw the ball to the ground. Suddenly, Natsumi felt lighter. She looked down at her feet. They weren't on the ground. "UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screeched. Then she got an idea._"I can make this fun,"_she thought. She did a flip in air. Then, she floated down, grabbed the ball and her backpack and floated all the way home.

Pencil: Wait, the Kero ball is still in one piece?

Fukiriri: Yes.

Pencil: How?! Shouldn't is be shattered into a million pieces?

Fukiriri: Us Keronians are way more advanced than you Scriptors. The Kero Ball is indestructible from the outside but the inside can break with just enough force. And I mean lots of force.

Pencil:... Thanks. I guess. Back (gets slapped by Fukiriri) Owww!

Fukiriri: to the story!

While Natsumi was on the roof, Fuyuki came home to an empty house. This surprised Fuyuki because Natsumi was usually home first. She didn't have any friends and her paranormal club was in shatters, so all she could really do was go home and do her homework or start cooking dinner. But, because she wasn't home to greet him, he just walked in. That was a big mistake because before he could comprehend it, he was upside down! "What the heck!?" Fuyuki mumbled. Then, a certain green frog came into view.

"Kero, Kero, Kero," it laughed," you walked right into my trap. So pathetic."

"Why you frog! Get me out of here before I bash your face into the wall!" Fuyuki growled.

"Like you can do that. Kero, Kero, Kero, Kero!"

Suddenly, Natsumi floated into the house."Eat this mother-sucker!" she shouted. Then she pressed the button with a fist on it. The button was called 100 Fists of the Northern God. She aimed the ball at the frog that was stuck in midair. The ball glowed a bright yellow."OH CRAP!" the frog shouted. In a blink of an eye, the frog was lying unconscious with a black Afro on its head.

"This button is very useful!" Natsumi squealed,"Did you know I floated all the way home? It was sooo cool! I hope no one saw me. That would be bad and if I was spotted, I would probably be sent to a government agency. Anyway, let me make dinner!"

Kululu: Interesting. Kukukukuku...

Fukiriri: (Jumps onto Pencil's head) AHHHH! Oh. (gets off of Pencil's head but leaves cupcake in place) It's just you dad.

Kululu: I just wanted to see how my little girl is doing. And to ground you for letting Natsumi almost kill us. I liked it but Keroro forced me to do it.

Pencil: (sticks tongue at Fukiriri) Ha. At least I don't have anyone to ground me!

Fukiriri: (gets brilliant idea) Hey if you don't ground me, (goes up and whispers into Kululu's ear) I'll give you Pencil as a test subject. If he doesn't work with you, then give him curry. Sadly, he HATES curry.

Kululu: I like that. Kukukukuku... (says aloud) Fukiriri is not grounded any more and Pencil is coming to me for some (evil smile) testing.

Pencil: WAT! Who said I would go with a curry loving freak like you?

Kululu: Fukiriri and my Kululu-tron 80 say it's okay to come. Isn't that right?

Kululu-tron 80 and Fukiriri: Yep! Now have fun and I'll do all the work!

Kululu: Oh, meet my newest invention. It's something I like to call the "Kululu-tron 80". It looks like me but much stronger and eviler. Now go get my guinea pig!

Kululu-ton 80: (Robotic voice **(Me: Duh****)**) Yes my master. (Goes over to Pencil while big net comes out) Come here Scriptor.

Pencil: NOOOOO! Get away from me! (Jumps out randomly open window with cupcake :D)

Kululu: I wouldn't do that if I were you. (laughter eviler than ever) KUKUKUKUKU!

Pencil: OH (Censored)!

Force-field voice: (Buzz) FEEL MY WRATH!

Pencil: (gets shocked hard-core style) WAHHHHHHHHHH! (Faints while cupcake is on fire)

Fukiriri: NOOOOO! NOT MISTER CUPCAKE! (Dunks cupcake in water) Well, now that he won't fight, he's all yours daddy! Let's celebrate! Fukifukifukifukifukifukifuki ...

Kululu: Okay. Kurukurukurukurukurukuru...

Fukiriri: (stops and pushes Kululu and Kululu-tron with the bag that has Pencil and mushy cupcake **(Me: Awww man. I wanted that!) **out the door) Bye guys! See you later!

Kululu: Bye bye. Kukuku...

N.N. (New Narrator (A.K.A. Fukiriri)): Let's continue that story!

As Natsumi walked to the kitchen, the frog woke up. She (the frog) grabbed the Kero ball that Natsumi dropped. She looked for the instant snake trap button. She finally spotted a button that had a body wrapped in a snake. Thinking it was the right thing to do in a situation like this, she pressed the button. She got the aiming right but then tripped. "NOOOOO!" the frog yelled, making Natsumi and Fuyuki look at her. "KYAAAAAA!" Natsumi shrieked when the snakes wrapped everything but her breast **(Me: "Getting a little kanky in here" is what my little bro would say)**. "YOU PERVERTED LITTLE FROG!" is what Fuyuki shouted. All the frog could do was blush.

N.N.: I CAN'T TAKE IT ! The frog's name is Keroro if you already haven't noticed. There. I said it. It was driving me crazy! Anyway, Keroro is a female if you are brain-dead (no offense). She's the sergeant of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon. A stands for Advance, though they really aren't. Everyone but Daddy that is. R stands for Recon. M stands for Mission, something they never do. P means Preparatory, which is a word I don't know. I stands for Invasion, which isn't go as successful as hoped to be. T means Terror, which is only what Daddy, the dark blue frog and the red frog have. If you're wondering about the sudden outburst and a rare long paragraph, I couldn't leave you hanging on the side of a cliff. But, if you are, I'll send Daddy over there to push you off and hopefully land in a pond!. But still, (bows) I am very sorry!

Natsumi blushed heavily. She panted the words out these words (because her blushing was so hot). "Why would you... do this to... me? Your... my closest thing... to a friend.."

"F..f..friend?" Keroro stuttered. A warm feeling engulfed her. It was very pleasant and uplifting. _"I've never felt this way before," _she thought_,"I feel horrible for doing this._

_"She deserves this!" _the evil Keroro replied to the feeling_,"She's the person we are trying to conquer!"_

_"You're right evil me! I will conquer and then befriend her!"_

"Before I become your friend, I have to take over the Earth! I'm just really complicated!" Keroro squeaked. She was going to say more but a sudden shout from a male voice came through the other side of the door. "Kero?" is all that Keroro could muster up on the spur of the moment. Natsumi sudden thought _,"If dad sees the frog, then he'll call the police! If the police sees the frog, they'll call a government agency and I'll never see my froggy friend again!"_

"DON'T COME IN DADDY!" Natsumi screamed. Fuyuki got the idea (of course, he just thought of not wanting his dad to be trapped) and shouted "PLEASE DON'T COME IN!"_  
_

"Did you bring in another pet today? You know I don't accept pets! I'M COMING IN!" shouted their father

Fukiriri: Zzzzz (snore)

**Me: Awwww. She's sleeping like a baby. But sadly, we have to torture her for what she did to you Pencil. You're lucky I threaten him with my stick o' magic which always confuses nerds.**

Pencil: (with bruises and a broken arm :O) Thanks Pinki. (Looks over at where readers should be) Time for a new character! SOUND THE ALARM! (Clicks button frantically)

Alarm: NEW CHARACTER! NEW CHARACTER ALARM! BEWARE! BEWARE! NEW CHARACTER!

Fukiriri:(bolts up) AHHHHH! WHAT THE (Heavily Censored)! WHO THE (Censored) DID THAT?

Pencil and **Me**: (Falls on floor laughing pants off(Not really))

Pencil: LOOOOL! You should've seen your face! It was pure humor!

**Me: Totally! But, now I must get back to my room and write! See ya later!**

Fukiriri: Perfect time to send Pencil to Daddy.

Pencil: NOOOOOOOOO! (Runs into the Panic room and kneels in trauma corner) The pain. The horror! DON'T INJECT THAT INTO MEEEEE! (Rocks back and forth)

**Me: Before I leave, I must tell you about the new character. That new character is Akio Hinata. He is the single father of Natsumi and Fuyuki. He works at a publishing company for manga! He often works VERY late. Anyways, I'm sorry that Pencil is a person who has trauma issues and that I left you to not read the story!**

Akio opened the door, expecting an animal. He did see an animal. Sadly, the animal was a frog crossed alien. Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at him in fright. "Don't kill her and make frog legs and frog stew! Though she wants to in-slave us all and put me in an awkward position, she's still my only friend!" Natsumi shouted with tears in her eyes. Keroro's heart-felt warmth when this certain Pekoponian said that "she (Natsumi) would be her friend". But, the excited shouts coming from Akio's lips.

"OH. MY. GOD," Akio said. Then he exploded with questions."Where do you come from? Are you a frog? What's with the star on your hat? And the star on you chest? Did any more of your froggy friends come? Are you okay with all of your private info being turned in manga?" Akio asked quickly. While Akio was asking questions, Keroro aimed the kero ball at Akio."NO!" shouted Fuyuki and Natsumi. Akio finally stopped and looked over to the frog. "Oooooo. What's that?" Akio asked.

Keroro replied with a surprisingly smart retort,"The ball that will destroy your world. And turn your head into a ferret's head." She smiled like a little angel that was secretly hiding something horrible."Wait, that can turn my head into a ferret's head? THAT IS SOOO COOL! Do it! Do it!" Akio screamed like a little child. Keroro smirked."I would be glad to!" she said gleefully. She jumped up in the air and pointed the Kero ball at Akio. "Ferret!" Keroro screamed. A caption appeared behind Keroro.

**Ferret!**

"Head!" she screamed. Another caption appeared.

**Head!**

"Time!" she shouted a last time. The biggest caption in the world came on the screen.

**Time!**

Just like Keroro planned, the Kero ball glowed a light purple. Then a suddenly stopped and Akio's head was replaced by a ferret's head! Or at least that was the image that was popped in here. She opened her eyes when a husky male Keronian voice was heard from her Kero ball. "S.O.S. has been heard! We have assumed that you are bravely fighting those Pekoponian's with your fellow squad members. Have fun and bring back those really tasty caramel treats. And if you are hearing this, it means that the Kero ball has run out of batteries," that voice said boldly. Keroro could only sweat a bunch. She looked up to Akio and asked boldly," Is there a room that I can stay in?" Akio's eyes lighted up like New York City."YESSSSS! Finally! BESTSELLER MANGA HERE I COME!" Akio screamed."Dad! You know that she just tried to kill us and try to turn your head into a ferret's head!" Fuyuki cried.

This is the start of a very VERY long story!

* * *

**Me: Well that was interesting. Very interesting. I hope I don't get myself turned into a ferret.**

Fukiriri: Well, then your dream has come true. Fufufufufu...

**Me: What happened to copying Kululu's laugh?**

Fukiriri: He told me to cut it out. But, I have the "Make You Into A Ferret!" button on my Kero ball!

**Me: YOU HAVE A KERO BALL? RUNNNNN! (Grabs Pencil and runs for life)**

Pencil: Why me?

Fukiriri: FUFUFUFUFU... COME HERE MY PETS!

**Me: NEVER!**

* * *

**A little word from some characters in Female Frog.**

Keroro: Kero! I hope you see the next chapter, The Fourth Day! It's gonna be really exciting and have me in there! There will also be manga and toys and MY NEEEEW ROOOOM and toy houses to build!

Fuyuki: GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY FROG!

Keroro: (Backs away) Yes Fuyuki-sama!

Natsumi: (Grabs and hugs Keroro) Don't treat my friend like that!

Fuyuki: (Grabs one arm of Keroro and starts pulling) He's gonna do chores. NOW!

Natsumi: (Starts pulling other arm) No. She's gonna stay with me!

Keroro: YOU'RE PULLING MY ARMS APART!

All of them together: Watch the next episode!

Akio: (Intense stare) Goood. Good.


	2. The Fourth Day!

**Me: Wow! Still holding on to the story? Then again, is it just the 2nd Chapter... But, I'm still impressed! For those who just skipped the first chapt****er for no ****exact reason, I'm Pinkithai, the person who writes the story the Pencil makes. Speaking of Pencil, he's over in the panic room eating lunch. (Scream) HEY PENCIL. WANNA SAY SOMETHING?**

**Pencil: (Scream) OKAY. I'M A SCRIPT WRITER FOR SCRIPTOR. NOW PLEASE DON'T DISTURB MY LUNCH! AND HAS ANYONE NOTICED DORORO IN THE TRAUMA CORNER?**

**Me: I let him borrow it. It was most likely something Keroro said...(Turns around)**

**Dororo: (Whispers a whispers) Why did he take my robo-friend? It was...**

**Me: (Ignoring Dororo) Now over there watching TV like the lazy person she has always been, is Fukiriri. She is a major butt-face and is the daughter of Kululu.**

**Fukiriri: Your mom is a butt-face.**

**Me: Worst your momma joke, ever.**

**Fukiriri: (sticks tongue at)**

**Me: (stares at cheeseburger where the audience is(which is the new name for the microphone)) We don't own Sgt. Frog. I only own Fukiriri, myself and Pencil. And this studio of course.. AND THE CHEESEBURGER! (epic music sounds)**

**Me and Mr. Epic (who changed his name): This is the story!**

**Fukiriri: (Whisper) We don't own anything either...**

* * *

It was a regular day at the Hinata household. Even outside the Hinata household was as normal as ever, except the fact that Samantha was making boys fall for her with both her charm and radio show. And a random authors little brother living his dream of running around naked.

Author's Little Bro: I NEVER DID THAT. AND HOW DID I END UP IN GRETTLEBURG?

**Me: I have magic. MUHAHAHA.**

Anyways, the only out of the ordinary thing was inside that specific household (the Hinata's if you suddenly got brain-dead). Inside the house was the sergeant of the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon, whose name is Keroro. She was forced to vacuum the house that day.

"Wow!" Keroro squealed,"This machine is super...sucky! That's the word!" She went up and down the carpet, singing "Ribbit March" the whole time. "Kero,kero, itasume chikyuu (Sorry if spelled worng)... AHHH! Sucking ability has increased!" she screamed as the mouth sucked the air. Keroro closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what fate had brought her. Sadly, it wasn't good.

When Keroro was vacuuming, Fuyuki went into the kitchen. He stuck a piece of toast in his mouth. _"What an annoying song!" _he thought. He looked down and started to tie his tie. Suddenly, a frog was screaming and his hair was in the mouth of a vacuum. "What the hack?" Fuyuki screamed. He shook his head and brought his hands up to his hair. "Get it off! Get it off!" Keroro eyes suddenly gleamed. "I have your best weapon on Pekopon! The vacuum! What are you going to do Pekoponian? I would recomend bowing down to me and let me rule your planet!"

"I would never let you do that? Now get this thing off of me so I can go to school?" Fuyuki screamed. Keroro looked confused. "But I have your planets strongest weapon. You should fear me now!" Keroro shrieked over the noise of Fuyuki's shouting. "You have no right to destroy our planet! Go conquer someone else's planet!" Fuyuki screamed once more. Keroro looked at him wide eyed. "I can't do that!" Keroro yelled,"I was born to conquer your planet and that is what I will do!"

"Well how about I conquer your face!" Fuyuki shouted, bring his foot up as he did this. "Fuyuki kick!" he said. He brought his leg quickly to Keroro's face. Luck was on Keroro's side because she quickly shot the other way (all because the vacuum). "Why. Can't. I. Get. You?!" Fuyuki mumbled loudly. This kept on for a long time. During that long time, Keroro thought_ ,"Why can't he accept being a slave with peace? I would for sure!"_ All the sudden, Natsumi ran downstairs. "Fuyuki!" she cried out. She brought out the Kero ball (if you don't remember, it's a round black ball that has all sorts of weird buttons) and pointed it at Keroro. "Instant Transportation Button!" she yelled, pressing a button with a single lightning strike. "That's not the... AHHHHHHHHHHH" Keroro shrieked, as millions of volts of lightning. "Uh oh" Natsumi croaked (**Me: No frog pun intended...**) out. She watched as her beloved Sgt. fell peacefully of the vacuum (which suddenly stopped sucking Fuyuki's hair), sporting a beautiful black Afro. "Finally! Wait... what time is it?" Fuyuki asked, looking up at the clock. "O.M.G! WE'RE LATE! Let's go Fuyuki! NOW" Natsumi screamed. Before leaving, Fuyuki choked Keroro. "If you think of doing anything that deals with conquering Earth, I will cook you up into a delicious frog stew. Maybe frog legs," he said. Keroro put his arm up in a salute. "Yes. Sir," she choked out. Fuyuki dropped her and smiled. He nodded and ran out the door in almost lightning fast speed.

"Time to do the chores!" Keroro said. She went over to the laundry room. She started singing Ribbit March (**Me:Which I don't own**)...

* * *

Fukiriri: Epic to the boring!

Pencil: What? Do you want me to skip to after school?

Fukiriri: I was talking about the muffin on your head! It needs sparkles and icing. Then again, that would be a cupcake. So it's a cupcake or a muff...

Pencil: That's what your thinking about? A muffin on my head?! What is your IQ anyways?

Fukiriri: Much higher than yours... I think I'm at a 10...

**Me: (Whispers so quietly than Pencil can't hear) Hundred...**

Pencil: (Vein showing) Are you saying that I'm at a 5?

Fukiriri: (Clearly offended) I would never do that! How dare you accuse me of such a crime!

Pencil: (Vein disappears and backs away) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

Fukiriri: (Stares death stare) I was saying you were a zero!

Pencil: (Looks at death stare) And there goes... my soul... (faints with soul coming out of mouth)

Fukiriri: (Tries best to grab soul) I. Can't. Grab. IT! I'm toooo short!

Bobobo: I can help you with that!

Fukiriri: Great... Another show skipper.

Bobobo: Super Fist of the Nose Hair! (Cricket Sounds while Bobobo mummbles)

Fukiriri: What was that?

Bobobo: I said Super Fist of the Nose Hair, Ballerina Spin!

Fukiriri: How is that going to get the soul?

Pencil's soul: Oooo. Pretty! (Goes toward ballerina)

Fukiriri: How is he pretty at all? (Grabs soul) Baka!

Bobobo: (Strikes cool pose) If you need me, call the TV! (Jumps in TV)

Fukiriri: (Sweatdrops while turns to cheeseburger) Remember kids. Never jump out of your television! Back to the story! (Glasses gleams)

Pencil (who has his soul back): And the time will be after school!

* * *

Natsumi ran down the street. "Crud! I just had to have my club meeting today! Even though there is no one in my club... And I had to go to the store! I am such a baka! But anyway, Fuyuki might kill the Sarge!" She stopped and bent over. She gasped for air. Let's just say she isn't in the best of shape right now."I really need to start going to the gym," she said. Natsumi slapped herself mentally and started running again, ignoring the pain in her chest and her heavy breathing.

She stood outside of her house and heard Fuyuki screaming. "_Just like this morning it seems_" Natsumi thought over the screams of Keroro saying "I was born to enslave you! Let me do it now!" and Fuyuki replying with "I will conquer your face before that ever happens!" Natsumi shrieked on the top of her lungs and said "SARGENT! I'M COMING!" Then she ran in.

She shoved her hand down in her shirt (**Me: Perverts!**) and took out the Kero Ball. She kicked off her shoes and threw the bag of groceries and her bag to the wall. She kicked down the door and tried to press the "Instant Transport Button". But of course, Natsumi missed the button and pressed the Lightning button 2 seconds, causing it to be Instant Death Shock instead of 10,000 volt shock. "KERO!" Keroro screamed while getting the shock of her life. Natsumi looked at the situation before her. "Hmmm," she said aloud,"As I can see here, I conclude that Keroro got the vacuum got stuck in your hair again. Am I right?" Fuyuki nodded. Keroro fell to the floor with an Afro on her head again. She suddenly got back up and stared at Natsumi. "The Kero ball has the power to rule your world. With one click of the "Take Over The World" button, Pekopon can be yours. It is right next to the "Wild Dance Afro Party" button," Keroro stated, a dark aura settling around her._  
_

Natsumi looked at the Kero ball in disbelief. Keroro walked up to her, looking oddly happy. Keroro was squeaky clean and in a voice that could only trick the few people in Japan, she said,"So in the interest of public safety, I'm thinking that you should go and give it back to me!" Fuyuki walked up and said "Like we would give you weapons when you just tried to enslave me with a vacuum!" Keroro looked all scared and offended. Fuyuki continued speaking and said "If it was my call, you would be sold to Ripley's by now! And by the way? Have you scrubbed the bathroom like I asked you to because Natsumi was to shy to ask you?" Natsumi responded to that. "Hey, I'm not that shy! I just don't want to work Sarge to the bone just yet." Natsumi looked over to Keroro. "Lazy frogs never get dinner you know," she said causally. Keroro's eyes grew huge. Bigger than his eyes have ever been before (**Me: When not concerning food, manga and (shiver) gundam...**) "No dinner," she said, seeing her life flash before her eyes again. She perked up and blushed. "Are we going to eat cow again?" she asked. Natsumi smiled to her froggy friend. "Yup! It's beef stew tonight!" Natsumi replied. Hearing these words made Keroro jump up in the air. "Woo hoo! WOOO HOO!" she screamed. She started spinning around. "Cow flesh! Cow flesh! I love cow flesh! Victory wiggle!" she yelled. Then suddenly stopping, Keroro looked over to Fuyuki and said,"I'll make your bathtub smell like bleach and my own pride sir!"

In the distance, Natsumi heard a motorcycle advance the way where she was. She perked up and said," Dad is coming home! I'll start making dinner!" While Natsumi, Keroro and Fuyuki were getting dinner ready, Akio parked in front of the Hinata household and said,"I wonder how our frog is doing." Then he laughed a bit for saying that. He would have never thought that he would ever say those words, seeing that he hates most animals. Frog was one of his favorites, but he never admitted this to anyone. He ran up to the door and yelled," I'm home kids!" Natsumi grinned and said joyfully,"In the kitchen dad! I thought you had to work late?" Akio sweatdropped and said with a slight blush,"The artist said that she works better in nothing but her undergarments and I wasn't to stay there to see that.." He walked in and looked at dinner. "Beautiful smell I do say! Is it beef stew?" Natsumi nodded. "It's different from last time because I didn't burn it!" Natsumi bragged. Akio suddenly hugged his daughter."I have a surprise for you! And you are suuuuper cute!" Natsumi blushed. "Aww thanks dad. But what is that surprise?" Natsumi asked. Akio told everyone aloud. "WHAT!?" Fuyuki screamed. Keroro eyes gleamed.

* * *

Fukiriri: I like how you think Pencil! Cliffhanger until this random rant is over! I like!

Pencil: (Wakes from random nap) Huh wat? I was asleep on the job I guess...

Fukiriri: Then who was writing.

Kogoro: HA HA HA! I did the writing! HA HA HA!

Pencil and Fukiriri: Kogoro!

Lavie: I am so sorry for my brother! He made many mistakes that I hope your copier fixed.

_To where Pinkithai is..._

**Me (somewhere shopping): (Sneezes) Hey someone is talking about me! Or I'm getting sick!**

_Back to the apartment_

Lavie: Waaa! I am so sorry! Let's go Kogoro! (Drags Kogoro to home)

Fukiriri: I do hope that baka does fix those mistakes...

_Back to_ Pinkithai...

**Me: (Sneezes) Someone must be talking to me! Or I'm just getting a horrible sickness. I should make a random rant story about this.. Ahh there goes my body... (Faints)**

_To the apartment.._

Pencil: I'm sure she did. I wonder how she is doing.

Fukiriri: I wonder if the readers are still reading this. It is pretty boring.

Pencil: Well, should we get back to the story?

Fukiriri: Sure! (Door burst open) Wat the wat?

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Tamaki: WE'RE HERE!

Fukiriri and Pencil: SAY WHAT?!

* * *

"I'm getting my own room?!" Keroro squealed with question," Are you freaking serious?" Fuyuki's mouth dropped. "You can't do that! Dad, that is so not fair!" Akio raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean she is part of the family, isn't she?" Akio asked Fuyuki. "No he is not! He is an invader that is totally sucks at her job!" Fuyuki responded with. Akio laughed. "What's the big deal? We have an extra room you know!" After hearing this, Natsumi butted in. "Well, where is he going to stay? In the coat closet?"

Keroro ignored this bickering and went onto her own world. "Is this a dream?" she squealed,"Because if it is, someone please pinch me now! This is a dream because private quarters mean status! And without Pekoponians looking over my shoulder, I can plan secret ways to overthrow them and continue with the frog invasion!" Keroro suddenly struck a cool pose. Behind her were words that said Aww Yea Sucker!

Keroro looked over to Fuyuki. "Don't worry! Once I get settled, I'll invite you to my celebratory room party! I'll even have cubed cheese and cocktail wienies! Your jealous, aren't you," Keroro told him. Fuyuki got his leg to Keroro's face in 10 seconds flat. "Oww.." Keroro whined. Her face was pinned to the wall. The wall was slightly cracking. "This is what Mom wants then so be it. But I will crush you if you try any of your dumb schemes in there," Fuyuki growled with his arms crossed. Keroro turned her body slightly so she could look at Fuyuki. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Who me?" she asked. This made Fuyuki madder and made him press Keroro's head with more force. Keroro's head started to circle around. "Owch!" she moaned.

Akio opened the door under the stairs. "So is this the place I will be staying in?" Keroro asked. Akio said,"Just wait a little longer..." He went in the tiny closet and lifted a secret panel. He climbed the ladder down to the bomb shelter. "We have a bomb shelter? We didn't you tell us?" Natsumi asked. Akio put his finger to his lips. He walked down to the only door. "It also works as a super villain hideout," Akio said, his eyes sparkling for no apparent reason. Keroro walked over to the room as Fuyuki mumbled,"As long as its not as big as my room.." Keroro ignored this comment and waved her arms wildly. "Let me see! Let me see!" she screamed. She jumped onto the handle of the door and turned it. She swung it open and landed in front of the door.

Keroro walked in the door. "Uh... What's with all of this (Censored) in my room?" Akio did a cheesy pose."OMG! I knew you would love it! I want you to renovate it how ever you like. Anything that won't cost me money!" Akio squealed like a little girl he should be. He struck another cheesy pose."Make it look like your alien world, with laser beds or swamp tanks or whatever! Something so exotic that it can inspire any writer who saw it. Not saying who though!" he sang out, striking many cheesy poses on the way. Natsumi and Fuyuki sweatdropped. "_So that's what she's doing_," they all thought. Keroro suddenly coughed. "The air is so muggy down here..." Keroro gasped out. Then she got an idea that she just had to tell the world. "Just like a fancy Keronian health-thought spa!" she squealed.

Natsumi suddenly stopped sweatdropping. "I'm getting a creepy feeling in here" she said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and thought for a moment.

(**Me: (Holds up sign that says "Thinking very hard")**)

Akio scoffed at the idea. "Don't be silly! There is nothing and/or no one in here" he said try to make everyone very convinced that no one/nothing dwelled down here. Of course, no one believed him. Fuyuki's shoulder's suddenly dropped. "She must be right because I have this weird feeling in my shoulders... This is freaking me out..." Fuyuki mumbled, feeling worse and worse every second.

Akio cheered the mood up by saying,"Let's give him some privacy, alrighty?" Fuyuki nodded and crawled his way back upstairs. Natsumi was about to go up as well but was suddenly interrupted by Keroro. "Psssssst buddy. Yes down here. I'm not a ghost. Anyways, can you give me back my Kero ball so I can remodel my room?" Keroro asked with puppy eyes. Natsumi couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and broke down. "Yea sure. Just don't let Fuyuki see that you have it. And please promise that you will behave," Natsumi whispered, handing the Kero ball to Keroro. Keroro nodded and said,"I cross my widdle heart!" Natsumi smiled and went upstairs to where her brother and mom was. As soon as Natsumi left, Keroro did her signature laugh. "Kero, Kero, Kero! The key to destroying this world is mine once more! Bad move my best friend who is also a Pekoponian! I charged it this morning so I could enslave it late... Oh wait," Kero said. She thought of this for a second. And no more than a second. "Wait... If I enslave the world, it will take at least a week for the ball to charge! Oh wow... Tough call.." she shouted.

* * *

Pencil: Is she really going to choose between enslaving Pekopon and fixing her own room? Such a baka...

_To Sarge somewhere..._

Keroro: ACHOOOO! Wow. Someone is talking about me..

Giroro: I hope that person is also stating how much of an idiot you are..

Angol Mois: Don't talk about my Uncle that way! ARMAGEDDON ONE TEN-TRILLIONTH!

Giroro, Keroro and Tamama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tamama: I had to be here right now...

_Back to the_ Apartment...

Fukiriri: That really doesn't matter! There are 4 people strangling me right now!

Pencil: Ah! I forgot. I'll help! (Grabs Fukiriri out of way) Guys do you really have to choke every person you see?

**Me: And don't try to hug Pencil or I'll get my frying pan...**

Hunny: (Looks over at Mori) Are frying pans dangerous?

Mori: Un

**Me: Excuse me... (Runs into panic room (which is also soundproof when wanted)) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Goes back out) I won't hurt you, Mori or Kyouya, Hunny. I can promise you that. But I will strike the three musketeers of idiocy...**

Kyouya: Go ahead for all I care. But, you will have to pay back for the hospital fees.

**Me: Damn you Kyouya. You must love ruining peoples fun.**

Kyouya: (Evil smirk) I do. A past-time of mine. (Writes in notebook about Pinkithai, Fukiriri and Pencil)

Pencil: Can you guys get back to your manga? We have a fan-fiction to write!

Hikaru: We can't because...

Kaoru: Haruhi went out on her own. I think she went to the...

Hikaru and Kaoru: Hinata Household.

**Me: Just great. Now we have to go where Sergeant Idiot is. At least Giroro and Kululu will be there. (Sigh)**

Fukiriri: Pinkithai is a fan of both Giroro and Kululu if you didn't know. She is also a Mori fan girl...

**Me: (Heavily Blushes) AM NOT! Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

"And that is why I never told you about the bomb shelter!" Akio cheered. Natsumi just entered while they were talking. "Hey guys... I wasn't here so can you tell me about me what you were just saying?" Natsumi asked. Akio looked at her with surprised because he thought that Natsumi was with them the whole time. "Ahh okay..,"Akio said slowly,"I bought this house because it was so cheap. I was told there was a crazy psychopathic ghost boy living in the basement. So yea and yadda yadda..." Natsumi looked at her father with serious eyes. "Yadda... yadda..." she said. He nodded and spoke once more." Our house was built over a feudal prison, which was built over a cemetery, which was built over a dark cavern that may lead to the underworld, some junk like that. Anyway, an innocent boy was imprisoned down there. He will torment anyone who will live down there. But, we combined an alien AND a ghost. Can you imagine the stories I'll get from that!?"

Natsumi looked at her dad wide eyed. She turned around while screaming,"He could torment frog aliens, too! Agh! Seriously, dad! This is bad hosting etiquette!" She ran to the entrance of the shelter and climbed the ladder as fast as possible. Fuyuki and Akio followed behind. When Natsumi got down there, she tried to open the door."ARG! It's locked! What do I do now? I could lose him forever..." Fuyuki suddenly tried to open it with Natsumi. Akio grabbed along with him. "I need her for story ideas!" Akio cried out. "And I need her for chores!" Fuyuki screamed. Natsumi suddenly got a gleam in her eye. "Okay then! ONE... TWO... THREE!" she screamed while pulling on the doorknob on three. Everyone did the same thing. Suddenly, the door opened. In front of them was a frog who was searching the interweb and listening to music. The three Hinata's were all sweat dropping. Keroro finally noticed them and asked them,"Uh... yeah. What's with you guys? I was just making a mixtape on the theme of karaoke and regret." Fuyuki looked around the carefully decorated room. The wall was colored a light pink. On the middle wall, there was a huge picture with the galaxy on it. The right side of the room had a lamp and a chair. On the other side there was a plant, a TV and many CD's. Fuyuki asked,"What happened to the creepy basement?" Natsumi gaped at the room in front of her. "Total bachelorette pad!" she said when finally regaining her voice. Akio looked disappointed at the room. "This isn't an alien ghost lair at all!" he mumbled. Fuyuki looked at Keroro with fright. "Did you rob a cheap Swedish furniture store?" he asked, choosing his words carefully. Keroro hopped from her chair. She struck a cool pose. "Making all of this was a cinch using the Kero ball!" she exclaimed. "How did you get that?!" Fuyuki practically screamed. Keroro looked over to Natsumi and handed her the Kero ball."As promised, slavery-free!" Keroro chirped. Fuyuki looked over to Natsumi. "You gave her, her weapon?" Fuyuki yelled. Natsumi arched an eyebrow. "What? We are still alive, aren't we?" Fuyuki sighed and looked over to a random space. "Well, we are dealing with the stupidest alien conqueror EVER." he said. Keroro took this opportunity to tease him. " You're reflecting on my genius as a home decorator, aren't you? Wait, what did you say? Did you say that you wanted me to do your own room as well? Well, I can't because you can't help to be-e-e-e- jelly!" she said, smirking the whole time. Fuyuki sighed and said,"I am soo not jealous.

**Me: Uh yea. You are. You are so jealous that you want to rip out her little throat and stuff it in a lamb.**

Fuyuki looked over from where the female voice was coming from. He growled,"Stop reading my thoughts."

**Me: LOL!**

Keroro spoke up. "For a city-dweller to live in comfort, web searching and e-mail are a must, and boomboxes are lame for listening to CDs, so I had to get the whole Dolby system, of course! How else am I going to listen to our awesome ending credits song!? Think people! Seriously, you got to go LCD or you gots to go! And no less than 120MHz or what's the point, am I right?" she yelled out, as the things she was speaking about appeared in front of their eyes. She laughed her famous laugh. "Kero, kero, kero! This is the life kids! This is the... hey what are you guys staring at?" she said. Fuyuki and Akio hugged each other. Natsumi's eyes were just sparkling. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEEES!" they shrieked. Keroro asked,"Has my awesomeness scared you?" Keroro looked around, trying to find out why they were screaming. Natsumi screamed in joy. "Yea! I'm a paranormal magnet!" she chirped.

And that was just a typical night in the Hinata household.

* * *

Far away, a certain man was standing in front of a mirror. He looked at himself. Wait.. he ADMIRED himself. Suddenly, a tingling sensation was in his ear. He looked away and screamed to no one in particular. "SOMEONE IS MISUSING THE WORD AWESOME! I AM THE ONLY AWESOME THING ON THIS PLANET!" He screamed. After a while, he got back to enjoying his looks in the mirror.

* * *

**Me: I just had to do that. Really. But, if you know who this person is, shout it to your dog, cat, brother, sister or anyone random on the street.**

Fukiriri: (Gasp for breath) And we finally got Haruhi and sent them all back to the world of OHSHC. Which neither of us own..

Pencil: Wow. That was weird. Very weird. Who ever thought that Hikaru and Kaoru has twincest...

**Me: (Pats Pencil's head) You have a lot to learn, my young friend...**'

Pencil: What? Why are you patting my head? WHY?

Fukiriri: God. Who knows who will come here next. (Sigh) All I hope is that it's not Bobobo...)

Bobobo: (Hops out of TV) You have said my name and here I am!

Don Patch: (Runs out of TV and starts scratching Fukiriri) WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY MY NAME? THE MAIN CHARACTER'S NAME ALWAYS GOES FIRST!

Beauty: (Pulls self out of TV) Don Patch! Get off of that alien frog or frog alien or... something.

Jelly Jiggler: (Wobbles out of TV) NU NU NU NU NU NU NU!

Fukiriri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait I know! Let's resonate! Or whatever you call it.. Fukifukifukifukifukifukifuki fukifuki...

**Me: Okay. Pinkipinkipinkipinkipinkipin kipinkipinki...**

Pencil: Yay first try! Penpenpenpenpenpenpenpenpen...

Bobobo: Me next! Bobobobobobobobo...

Don Patch: No it was me! Dondondondondondondon...

Beauty: I'll try... Beubeubeubeubeuebu...

Gasser: (Flys out of TV) I want to try too! Gasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasg as...

Jelly Jiggler: Let's do this Nu handkerchief! Nunununununununununununununu nunu

Fukiriri: AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR CAST!

* * *

Tamama: Hiyo! I'm Private 2nd Class Tam (Gets hand covered my Keroro)

Keroro: If we tell them now, they won't read the next chapter, "The Bag Full of Smelly Secrets"!

Natsumi: There will be me and Sarge and Tam... Oops! (Hits head) I forgot!

Giroro: I won't be in there yet...

Kululu: I have a long time before I have to go... Kukukukuku!

Dororo: I have... way to much time before I show up...

Keroro: Did anyone hear anything?

Dororo: WHY DOES HE FORGET! (Goes to corner and traumas)

Keroro: Anyway, there will be more fun and awesomeness on the next episode... ah... chapter, "The Bag Full of Smelly Secrets"!

Kululu: I can insert us in there right now. Using my shiny new weapon... KUKUKUKU!

Giroro: RUN!

Kululu: KUKUKUKU


End file.
